Lasombra
The Lasombra is a fictional clan (bloodline) of vampires and character option from White Wolf Game Studio's Vampire: The Masquerade books and role-playing games. The Lasombra are in many ways the Sabbat's answer to the Ventrue Clan. They are invariably talented and have a commanding air about them; even when they are not selected from aristocratic stock, they are skilled manipulators, tempters and plotters. They have the ability to create and control shadows (appropriate, given that their name comes from the Spanish for "the shadow"), but unlike other vampires, the Lasombra do not cast reflections in mirrors or other surfaces, and are even more susceptible to sunlight than any other Cainites (with the exception of the Followers of Set). The Lasombra clan's unique discipline is Obtenebration, which allows them to manipulate shadows and even the unformed substance of the primordial void, known as the Abyss. The effects they can create range from causing flittering shadows which have actual substance, transforming their own bodies into an expression of darkness and emptiness, and even the ability to temporarily submerge a small area of the immediate environment into the Abyss itself. Some Lasombra share with their clan founder's affinity for the ocean, often staring at the ocean or taking long sea voyages. Many Lasombra antitribu even live at sea, as pirates along waterways historically dominated by Spanish, Italian, or Portuguese colonialism and trade. Modern Nights The Lasombra are one of two major clans forming the majority of the Sabbat, along with the Tzimisce. These were the only two clans to achieve any major success during the Anarch Revolt, and are even rumoured to have destroyed their clan founders, called Antediluvians. The Lasombra tend to occupy posts of responsibility in the Sabbat, wich is not surprising considering their interest for politics and power. They see themselves as rivals of the Ventrue, leading their own organisation. The sabbatic titles and rites of catholic inspiration come from the Lasombra ans in particular from the prominent Monçada. The clan's rare antitribu are affiliated with the Camarilla. They are usually powerful individuals, both in age and influence,and even the neonates of the bloodline are of high generations, taking advantage of the potent blood od their sires. One archon belongs to the Lasombra. Dark Ages During the Dark Ages Clan Lasombra was associated with the High Clans, the equivalent of Cainites nobility. After the Anarch Revolt, and the forming of the Camarilla, the Clan played a major role in the formation of the Sabbat as the difference between High and Low Clans faded and new divisions occurred. Disciplines *'Potence' - Superhuman Strength *'Obtenebration' - Ability to manipulate shadows and the Abyss *'Dominate' - Ability to control the minds of others Lasombra of Note *Cardinal Ambrosio Luis Monçada *Lucita, former Lasombra antitribu who later became an Archbishop in Sabbat *Zarathustra *Montano, Lasombra antitribu and childe of Lasombra *Gratiano de Veronese, childe of Lasombra *Giangaleazzo, Lasombra antitribu and Prince of Milan References *Bruce Baugh, Clanbook: Lasombra (White Wolf Game Studio, 2001, ISBN 1-58846-201-3) *Justin Achilli et al., Guide to the Sabbat (White Wolf Game Studio, 1999, ISBN 1-56504-263-8) *Justin Achilliet al., Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition (White Wolf Game Studio, 1998, ISBN 1-56504-249-2) *Craig Bolin, Richard E. Dansky & Robert Hatch, Libellus Sanguinis 1: Masters of the State (White Wolf Game Studio, 1997, ISBN 1-56504-286-7) Specific External links *Lasombra at the Unofficial White Wolf Wiki *Vampire NPC gallery NPC (non-player character) gallery with examples of Lasombra characters Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:One World of Darkness